


A Nervous Christmas

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Better Together, Dron, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Draco is nervous about coming home for Christmas with Ron for the first time as his boyfriend. How will the Weasleys react? Are Draco’s nerves founded? Or will everything be okay?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154
Collections: Ron/Draco Fest - Better Together





	A Nervous Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkBloodWolf13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBloodWolf13/gifts), [VioletBehaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBehaviour/gifts).



> Thank you so much to DarkBloodWolf13 for this prompt! This piece has fought me to come out but it has been my saving grace this last few weeks! Thank you so much to VioletBehaviour for going over this so last minute and working your magic, you are my saviour 😍

Ron smiled as he watched Draco pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. He was beyond cute when he was nervous and today was really testing Draco’s nerves. They had been friends for years now, and while he’d been acquainted with the Weasley’s as such, this would be the first time he and Draco would cross their threshold as a couple, so it was different.. Ron laughed at the sight of his boyfriend, the blond’s usually perfect and in place hair was now standing up in all directions. Ron knew he had been panicking for hours before Ron made it home from training. 

Standing up, Ron moved to block Draco’s path and waited for him to bump into him before grabbing his shoulders. “It’ll be okay. They love you.” He hesitated, rubbing his arms. “ _Now_.” 

Draco let out a frustrated moan in a mix of nerves and aggravation and shrugged out of Ron’s hold.“They tolerate me as your friend, sure, But it’s an entirely different thing to come home to a family event as the boyfriend. Everything changes. What if they hate me? _Again?!_ ” Draco sputtered. 

“Okay, first of all they could never hate the person that is my world, Draco, regardless of how big of a prick you used to be.” He gave his boyfriend a mischievous grin. “But seriously, you are just working yourself up for nothing. You’ll see.” Ron pulled him back into his arms. 

“You don’t know that.” 

Ron moved his hands so he was cupping Draco’s face and forced him to make eye contact. “I do know that. They didn’t have a problem when Percy brought Oliver home.” 

“Yes, but he wasn’t an ex death eater, either.” Draco added. 

“You need to move past that. They have, or else they wouldn’t have you over every chance they can get. I swear they prefer your company to mine these days.” Ron said hoping it would finally sink in.”Your take on the rubber duck was a huge hit with my dad.” 

“Nothing you say will reassure me. Let’s just go and get this over with, shall we?” Draco apparated out of their apartment. 

With a roll of the eyes, Ron quickly apparated to the outskirts of his family’s farm, knowing Draco would want to take his time. 

Grabbing onto his hand as soon as he arrived, Ron pulled Draco forward and made his way up the drive. When they walked through the door, they were both instantly pulled into a crushing hug from Mrs Weasley and much to both Ron and Draco’s surprise, Ginny. 

“Boys! So glad you’re finally here. Breakfast is finished but I made sure to save you both a plate! It’s in the den. Let’s go in and join the rest of the family for unwrapping!” Mrs Weasley said without a notice of that Draco had tensed from the moment he walked through the door. 

As soon as they walked into the den everyone stopped what they were doing to say hello and a few of Ron’s brothers shared knowing glances. 

“Come in boys, take a seat!” Mr Weasley said from his seat in the corner. 

“Ah one second, Dad, I have something to say and I want you all to remain calm.” Ron squeezed Draco’s hand reassuringly before the mayhem began. 

“Are you okay?” 

“You aren’t sick are you?” 

“Who do we need to kill?” 

“Has someone done something to Draco again? This rot was meant to end when the war ended!” 

Everyone shouting at once made Draco even more nervous and he began to take deep breaths in an attempt to regain control of his breathing. Only Ron appeared to notice. 

“Shut up!” Percy shouted. “Let him speak for Merlin's sake.” 

“Thanks Perce,” Ron said gratefully. “I know some of you have known I’m gay, and I’ve been with Draco officially for a few months now and I love him.” 

“Is that all, Ron?” 

“Way to scare us.” 

“We _all_ knew.” This time the voice came from Ginny who was standing in the doorway behind them. 

“You did?” Ron asked. 

“Yeah. We have known for a while you were gay. Why do you think mum always had all those males over for brunch when you were around?” Fred added, wiggling his eyebrows. Ron could feel the side glance from Draco on him and he swallowed. _Thanks, Fred._

“And we have known you and Draco would end up together eventually.” Mrs Weasley said, smiling brightly. 

“You don’t hate me?” Draco whispered for the first time since they’d arrived.

“Of course we don’t hate you, Draco, you’re just as much a part of this family as anyone else in this room. And when you both get married you’ll be an _official_ member.” Arthur said standing up, squeezing himself between them and squeezing their shoulders.. 

“We are so glad you finally trusted us enough to tell us!” Molly said excitedly. 

Draco looked dumbfounded at everyone’s shared excitement for the couple, and remained so until he felt Ron tug him down to a seat beside him so they could open presents. 

“What’s this?” Draco asked, holding a soft knitted sweater up in question. 

“Mum?” Ron asked shocked. 

“A mother always knows, boys, and this was my way of saying I was okay with it.” Molly was smiling, her hands cupped beneath her chin. 

“Mum, are you sure?” 

“Of course I am.” Molly said rolling her eyes as if surprised that any other thought could be possible. Ron knew it was, but knowing his mother was so supportive from the start truly meant the world.

“Someone mind telling me what this is? And why I feel so comforted from it?” Draco questioned the room. 

“That’s a Weasley Family Sweater.” Oliver said. 

“Why is that such a big deal?” Draco asked. “Why did Ron ask if Mrs Weasley was sure?” 

“Because son, this is our way of welcoming you _officially_ into the family.” Arthur said, clapping him on the back. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s a magical pattern passed down through the Weasley family line. It bonds you to the family.” Ron explained. A grin spread from ear to ear in joy. 

“Mrs Weasley this is too much.” Draco said softly but holding onto the sweater as if it was a lifeline. 

“Call me mum, Draco. We love you and are so glad you are with Ron. You’ve been welcomed with us for a while, but now you’re officially one of us.” Molly said whilst she pulled him into another crushing hug. 

“Put it on.” Ron whispered, leaning close. Draco quickly complied, pulling the sweater over his head and sat down to join the family in opening the rest of the presents that littered the room. 

Officially meeting the family had turned out way better than Draco could have ever imagined. 

Ron bumped shoulders with him and said, “I told you there was nothing to worry about.” 

“If only you’d done a better job to reassure me.” Draco smirked. “I love you, Ron.” 

“I love you too, Draco.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
